For many years paper greeting cards containing text sentiment and associated artwork have been widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other commercial purposes. More recently, greeting cards have been enhanced by incorporating sound and other effects. Sound generating devices have been incorporated into traditional paper greeting cards to increase entertainment value and emotional impact. In some forms, a talking or musical greeting card looks just like a conventional greeting card, except that it includes a hidden sound module with a pre-recorded sound track. Opening the greeting card will automatically turn on or close a switch so that the sound module will play the pre-stored music or dialog and closing the greeting card will automatically open the switch and stop the play of the music or dialog.
There is a need in the art for a greeting card that increases the entertainment value and raises the surprise factor of traditional or sound generating greeting cards that may still be mailed to a recipient and is relatively similar in size and thickness to a traditional paper greeting.